Hope and Despair
by hylianangel300
Summary: After being Difrided by Star-Vader Chaos breaker Dragon against his will. Noa has a conversation with the feared General of the Star-Vaders.


" Where am I?" Noa said looking around, all he could see is blue and black, he tried to move his body only to realize his hands were bound by black rings. The last thing he remembered was running into that man with the white hair, and him saying something about his "other self" the next thing he knew Chaos breakers card was in front of him and bright red light, struck the back of his hand. Noa snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sinister laugh echoing in the vast space before him.

" Well now, It looks like my Vessel is awake."

"why are you doing this?" Noa's Voice said trying not to quiver.

" Are you afraid of me child?"

" No I'm not. You're my Avatar how can I be afraid of you?" he laughed. In an instant Chaos Breaker appeared in front of him as the end Chaos Breaker's scythe was pointing at Noa's throat, the two stared at each others eyes. Noa was taken aback by the dragon. Seeing him in reality was nothing like his card.

" Your Avatar?" Chaos Breaker gave a maniacal laugh. " I don't have an Avatar. You should be very afraid of me child. I have had some of the strongest units of Cray on their knees before me. I have destroyed Planets with out even trying. I know what your thinking. that this is only just a nightmare, that if you scream loud enough some one will come and save you...but you are wrong child, This nightmare is quite real, and I'm looking forward to feeling and seeing your despair as you realize there is no escape. You are mine now child, you are nothing but a tool to be used and discarded once you have served your purpose in my Master plan." Chaos Breaker let out another laugh as Noa hung his head."Whats wrong Child? Is your hope starting to fade already? What a shame, I was hoping that you wouldn't break so easily, at least let me toy with you some more, before falling into despair."

" Noa"

"Excuse me?"

" Noa, My Name is Noa Hoshizaki. If your going to use my body you could at least Know my name"

Chaos Breaker laughed." You're cute child, but Granted since I'm diffriding you knowing your name would be useful if I'm to be posing as you. Now I must be off, There is a tournament that needs to be finished so I can start putting my plan into place."

" Before you go answer me one question?"

" Sure child I will humor you with an answer to your question. Now what is it?"

" Why are you doing this?"

" Because I have a plan to take my revenge on the ones who have beaten me before."

" That's not what I mean. Why do you want to take revenge? Why did you go around and destroy planets? What purpose did that serve? Were you ordered to? just like you were ordered to diffride me? Do you even have a reason?" Chaos Breaker floated there in silence for a few minutes." You know what Chaos Breaker, I don't think your actually evil, I think you are just misguided and have fallen into " the wrong crowd' as we say. I believe there is good in you some where. you just need to find it." Noa smiled at the Dragon. " I will never stop liking you Chaos Breaker. you can do what ever you want to me, no matter what you do I will still respect you, and I have a dream that one day I can be as strong as you." Chaos Breaker glared at the child before him and smirked

" Well played Child, That's what I would say and I would applaud you if you were correct but you are wrong." Noas smile faded. " There is no good in me, I am a creature of Darkness, a Creature given strength and purpose by Void. No sweet words of hope will make me waiver from my determination to complete my plan. Did you really think a few heartfelt words would break my control of you and just make me let you go? you are foolish child. I look forward to seeing that hope of yours diminish until you are left with nothing but despair." The Dragon laughed and vanished and in an instant Noa was alone shackled in place. Noa sighed as Chaos breakers words replayed in his mind. Then he gave a small smile and whispered

" You're wrong Chaos breaker, and some how I will find away to show you how wrong you are."


End file.
